


Watercolors

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, squad mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba, Mike, and Gelgar go for a walk as the sun sets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watercolors

Streaks of pastels were accented by the setting sun’s harsh red light. The hour of twilight made Nanaba’s head swim in a calming grogginess. Stressful days lost their bite and there was the sweet promise of sleep. Sometimes. The blonde young woman put her hands into her large, dark green hoodie pocket, and began walking down the sidewalk in front of her apartment. She watched as a jogger passed her and shivered. Nanaba smirked; summer was coming around the bend, but it was still chilly when the sun fell.

 

Numbness buzzed on Nanaba’s exposed legs, but she was used to the chill. She continued walking, her feet barely making a sound on the concrete. Lights from houses and apartments dotted the town and something stirred in her stomach. Was it longing?

 

‘ _I could easily go back home,_ ’ Nanaba thought, but she shook her head. ‘ _No. I can’t._ ’

 

She turned the corner on her right and saw that the streetlights were flickering to life. Her eyes fell upon the two oldest friends she ever had. Gerger and Mike were talking in low tones under a street light, their blonde hair giving off a subtle shimmer that reminded Nanaba of cartoon halos. She only had to take a few more steps before the two men saw her approaching.

 

Mike gave Nanaba a gentle smile, whereas Gerger showed off his teeth with a huge grin. Mike was wearing a thinner, gray hoodie designed for joggers and standard boot-cut jeans with worn tennis shoes. That was his comfy outfit. Gerger had a black, long-sleeve shirt on and faded blue jeans with tennis shoes that were somewhat new. Nanaba remembered vaguely that he had been complaining about needing more arch support.

 

All three blondes stood within the circle of light, smiling and greeting each other warmly.

 

The pastels were gone and dark blue began shading the orange sky. The trio began striding together; they were headed to their favorite eatery since they were teenagers. Nanaba remembered how Mike could tell if the good cook was in just by the aroma that escaped the building. Without a second thought, Nanaba hooked her arms through Mike’s and Gerger’s and looked up at the sky. Faint twinkles of light decorated the approaching sea of indigo and her head began swimming.

 

“‘ey, Nanaba.” Gerger mumbled.

 

“Sorry.” Nanaba snapped out of her daze, realizing that her two friends wanted to stop.

 

They weren’t at the eatery yet, but they somehow ended up at a four way crossroad. Puzzled, Nanaba unhooked her arms and looked at Gerger. “Something wrong?” She didn’t like it when Gerger was somber.

 

“You see those lights?” Gerger pointed to the left.

 

Nanaba took a few steps in that direction and clenched her fists, she waited. Sure enough, she saw orbs of light the size of baseballs fading in and out, like fireflies. They were heading down the darkened road. She turned around to ask her companions if they’d like to investigate and was thrilled to see them walking towards her. However their calm stride wasn’t fast enough and once the orbs were half a block away, they all began picking up speed.

 

Dogs started barking and streetlights dimmed as the trio passed. They all were running now, with Nanaba taking up the front, and judging by Gerger’s groan, he was taking up the rear. A soft chuckle escaped her throat, but was cut short by the light show in front of them. The orbs were shifting into different colors, similar to bubbles refracting light. Suddenly, the orbs turned a corner, causing the trio to skid to a halt.

 

There was barely any orange left in the sky now; a gradient of blue to black dominated. A small flame in the midst of a storm. Nanaba’s head throbbed from running for so long—had to have been a few blocks—but it seemed that the chase was over. Before them was an arching, Gothic style gate to a cemetery that was still open wide. All of the orbs congregated within the small town cemetery.

 

The cool night was creeping under Nanaba’s skin and she could barely feel her legs. She almost voiced about going back, but Mike began walking into the cemetery. Her eyes fell on Gerger and he seemed just as confused. Mike looked back and she had never seen his skin so translucent before. Gerger gently brushed his hand against Nanaba’s and she immediately grabbed it. Both of them stepped into the cemetery in unison.

 

Various tombstones in different styles from different eras felt like a library or a physical timeline. Monuments of people long gone, but never forgotten. The sun was snuffed out completely now and only a heavy blanket of black hovered over them. Nanaba shut her eyes for a moment, allowing Gerger to lead her, she couldn’t shake off her dizziness.

 

‘ _I want to go home._ ’ Nanaba thought when she opened her eyes.

 

Gerger’s large, warm hand wasn’t clasped around hers anymore, so she looked down. She only saw a faint outline of their intertwined fingers and the grass below. A stifled scream wedged in her throat and she frantically looked around. The tombstones in front of them caught her line of sight and she quickly read the names. Her name, Gerger’s, and Mike’s were on the tombstones.

 

Mike’s eyes were filled with deep sorrow as he began fading; tiny orbs of light broke off of him. Gerger let out a soft sob and held his free hand out to Mike, which was accepted, even if barely seen. Nanaba shook her head in disbelief when Mike held out his hand to her.

 

‘ _But I can’t go back._ ’ Nanaba took Mike’s hand.

 

The trio held hands as long as they could, all of them looking up at the stars in the sky. There was a soft creak of the cemetery gates closing in the distance. Nanaba gave into the sensation of floating in the middle of a sea and while she could no longer feel intertwined fingers, she had never felt this close to her old friends.

 

Sparks of white accented the ever expanding black curtain of nightfall.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
